pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Mackay
by George J. Dance George Eric Mackay (25 January 1851 - 2 June 1898) was an English poet.Eric Mackay (1851–1898), Biographies, Library of the World's Best Literature. New York: Warner, 1917. Bartleby.com, Web, Feb. 18, 2017. Life Mackay was born in London. His father was songwriter and journalist Charles Mackay, by his first wife, Rose Henrietta (Vale).William Charles Mark Kent, "Mackay, Charles," Dictionary of National Biography (edited by Sidney Lee), Vol. 35, London: Smith, Elder, 1893, 121. Wikisource, Web, Feb. 20, 2017. He lived in Europe for some years training as a singer; being supported by his father, teaching French and German, and writing for the press. In 1884 he returned to London, and lived with his half-sister, novelist Mary Mackay (who published as "Mary Corelli").Life, MarieCorelli.org. Web, Feb. 20, 2017. His most popular collection was Love Letters of a Violinist, and other poems, which went through 15 editions by 1901.Showing all editions for 'Love letters of a violinist, and other poems' WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 20, 2017. In the late 1880's Mackay was embroiled in a controversy, in which the Alfred, Lord Tennyson, the Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom, was accused of Plagiarism. Mackay had written a letter to the editor in 1880 comparing a newly published monologue by Tennyson, "Columbus," with an 1869 poem by Joseph Ellis, "Columbus at Seville." He was then hired by Ellis, in 1884, to produce an article on the topic, for which he was paid £35. After further revisions by Ellis, the article was published as a pamphlet in 1886, without Mackay's knowledge. Mackay was listed as the sole author, despite his wishes that it be published anonymously.Vox Clamantis: A comparison analytical and critical between the "Columbus at Seville" of Joseph Ellis ... and the "Columbus" of the Poet Laureate. London: W. Stewart, 1887. Internet Archive, Web, Feb. 22, 2017. That led to Mackay writing to at least one newspaper disavowing authorship of the published pamphlet followed in turn by a second pamphlet from the publisher giving their side of the story.Mr. E. Mackay and "Vox Clamantis." A summary of incidents controverting assertions contained in two letters addressed to the Editor of "The Birmingham Daily Gazette". London: W. Stewart, 1887. Internet Archive, Web, Feb. 22, 2017. He produced an unauthorized play based on Corelli's novel The Sorrows of Satan, which failed. He is also alleged to have claimed to be the real author of Corelli's novels. After his death, Corelli circulated a pamphlet refuting his claim of authorship.Mackay, Eric, 1851-1898, Social Networds & Archival Context, Institute for Advanced Technology in the Humanities, University of Virginia. Web, Feb. 20, 2017. He died in London, of heart failure. Publications Poetry *''Songs of Love and Death''. London: 1865. *''Pygmalion in Cyprus, and other poems'' (as "George Eric Lancaster"). London: W. Clowes, 1880. *''Ode to the Earl of Carnarvon'' (as "George Eric Lancaster"). London: David Bogue, 1881. *''Ad Reginam: A loyal address to Her majesty Queen Victoria'' (as "George Eric Lancaster"). London: David Bogue, 1882. *''Love Letters of a Violinist, and other poems. London: Field & Tuer / New York: Scribner & Welford, 1884; Leipzig: Tauchnitz, 1891; London: Lamley, 1893; Chicago: Brentano's, 1894; New York: J. Pott, 1902; 15th edition, London: Walter Scott, 1901; New York & Boston: H.M. Coldwell, 1906. *Gladys the Singer, and other poems. London: Reeves & Turner, 1887. *A Lover's Litanies. London: Field & Tuer, at the Leadenhall Press, 1888. *''The Royal Marriage Ode: For the nuptials of H.R.H. the Duke of York with the Princess May of Teck, July 6th, 1893. London: Lamley, 1893. *''The Song of the Flag: A national ode. London: Lamley, 1893. *''Arrows of Song. London: Hutchinson, 1895. *''A Song of the Sea; My lady of dreams; and other poems. London: Methuen, 1895. *The Lover's Missal. London: Walter Scott, 1897. Play *Nero and Actéa: A tragedy. London: Heinemann, 1891. Non-fiction *Vox Clamantis: A comparison analytical and critical between the "Columbus at Seville" of Joseph Ellis ... and the "Columbus" of the Poet Laureate. London: W. Stewart, 1887. *Letters in ''Mr. E. Mackay and "Vox Clamantis." A summary of incidents controverting assertions contained in two letters addressed to the Editor of "The Birmingham Daily Gazette". London: W. Stewart, 1887. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Eric Mackay, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 19, 2017. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Mackay in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "The Waking of the Lark," "Mary Arden," "Ecstasy," In Tuscany" ;Books * ;Audio / video * Category:1851 births Category:1898 deaths Category:English poets Category:English male writers Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets